Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, the demand of a higher performance between the PC and the sophisticated peripheral is increasing.
Specifically, an existing USB type-C electrical receptacle connector includes an insulated housing, a plurality of first terminals, a plurality of second terminals, and a hollowed shell. The insulated housing includes a base portion and a tongue portion extended from one side of the base portion. The first terminals are held in the base portion and the tongue portion. The front of each of the first terminals is disposed at an upper surface of the tongue portion, and the rear of each of the first terminals is protruded from the base portion for connecting with a circuit board. The second terminals are held in the base portion and the tongue portion. The front of each of the second terminals is disposed at a lower surface of the tongue portion, and the rear of each of the second terminals is protruded from the base portion for connecting with the circuit board. The hollowed shell encloses the insulated housing. However, the hollowed shell is devoid of a waterproof structure which can prevent water moist at the front of the hollowed shell from penetrating into the rear of the hollowed shell. In other words, the rear of the hollowed shell lacks any sealing structure so that a gap may be formed between the rear of the insulated housing and any other member in the connector. Therefore, the water moist may enter into an electronic device assembled with the connector. That is, the circuit board inside the electronic device may get wet which may further lead the malfunction of the electronic device.